Rachel Summerlyn
| birth_place = Austin, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Darin Childs Jacob Ladder | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Rachel Childres (July 1, 1986), is an American professional wrestler best known under the ring name Rachel Summerlyn. She wrestles for several independent wrestling promotions, most notably for Shimmer Women Athletes, IWA Mid-South and ACW. She currently performs for several Northern United States-based independent promotions as well as the all-female promotion Shimmer Women Athletes. Under her original ring name Rachel Putski, she was billed as the granddaughter of former professional wrestler and 1995 WWF Hall of Famer Ivan Putski. Career Early career Rachel made her debut as Rachel Putski and on November 3, 2006, took part in the first ever Queen of the Deathmatch tournament, where she defeated Vanessa Kraven in a thumbtack death match in the first round, but ended up being eliminated in the quarter finals by the eventual winner of the whole tournament Mickie Knuckles in a Taipei death match. After the tournament, she changed her ring name to Rachel Summerlyn. After missing the following year's tournament, she came back to take part in Queen of the Deathmatch 2008. She defeated Annie Social in the first round but lost in the semifinals to the eventual winner Rebecca Payne. On May 4, 2009, she defeated Hailey Hatred, Daffney and Mickie Knuckles to win IWA-MS' second Volcano Girls tournament. On June 21, 2009, she took part in Anarchy Championship Wrestling's first annual American Joshi Queen of Queens tournament where she was eliminated in the semifinals by Sara Del Rey. SHIMMER Women Athletes On October 19, 2008, at the tapings of Volume 21, Summerlyn debuted on SPARKLE, the preshow of Shimmer Women Athletes, where she defeated Sassy Stephie to win a part in the main roster. On Volume 22, taped that same night, she was defeated by Amazing Kong. On May 2, 2009, she returned to SPARKLE where she teamed with Rayna Von Tosh in a winning effort against the team of Sassy Stephie and Kimberly Kash. On Volume 25, she tapped out to Cat Power in a 4-way match which also included Ariel and Kellie Skater. On November 8, 2009, Rachel made her third appearance in SHIMMER teaming with Daffney in a tag team match against the International Home Wrecking Crew. During the match, Daffney turned heel and left Rachel alone in the ring, allowing the IHWC to pick up the win. Later in the night, Rachel defeated Daffney in a grudge match via DQ after Daffney didn't release an illegal hold over Rachel for more than 5 seconds. As part of Volume 29, Rachel wrestled LuFisto in a hard-hitting match where she was forced to submit to the juji-gatame. On April 10, 2010, as part of SHIMMER Volume 30, Rachel teamed up with Jessica James as Rachel & Jessica's Excellent Tag Team in a losing effort against Annie Social & Melanie Cruise. The following night of SHIMMER tapings saw Rachel lose to Daffney in a No Disqualification match on Volume 31, while she defeated Kellie Skater on Volume 32. In September, Rachel participated in the SHIMMER tapings of Volumes 33-36. On Volume 33, Rachel & Jessica's Excellent Tag Team defeated Athena & Bonesaw in the opening contest. On Volume 34, Rachel and Jessica's Excellent Tag Team were defeated by the Canadian NINJAs in a Shimmer Tag Team Championship match got Rachel was distracted by Daffney. On Volume 35, Rachel (after being distracted by Daffney) was defeated by Sara Del Rey after a cross armbreaker. On Volume 36, she defeated Daffney in an I Quit Match with a Texas Cloverleaf in the ropes. Rachel took part in the SHIMMER tapings of Volumes 37-40 in March 2011. On Volume 38, she was defeated by Mercedes Martinez and then she bounced back with a victory over Mena Libra on Volume 39. Rachel did not return to SHIMMER following these tapings, saying that she chose not to return to what she felt was not a fun working environment. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Peroxide Plunge'' (Modified flatliner) :*''Texas cloverleaf'' :*''Thug Life'' (Spinning fisherman buster) Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' **ACW-IWA Texas Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Skylar Skelly, with Jessica James **ACW American Joshi Championship (2 times) **ACW Queen of Queens 2011 *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **Volcano Girls 2 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #34 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females See also *Rachel Summerlyn's event history *Rachel Summerlyn's Image gallery External links * Rachel Summerlyn profile * Rachel Summerlyn profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:1986 births Category:2004 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Living people